


One Of Many Happy Moments

by breathing_and_stuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_and_stuff/pseuds/breathing_and_stuff
Summary: Prompt 45: A cute moment between Remus and Teddy.Remus has only come back home from one of particularly typical days of teaching in Hogwarts, but he couldn’t refuse Teddy to read the book together
Comments: 32
Kudos: 44
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	One Of Many Happy Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I specifically didn't point out Remus' relationship status in tags. It doesn't matter here. This art focuses only on how happy Remus and Teddy are spending time together. The rest of the story is up to your imagination ;)


End file.
